Question: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{8+4i}{2}$
Explanation: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{8+4i}{2} = \dfrac{8}{2} + \dfrac{4i}{2}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $4+2i$.